Extraordinaire
by noire2jais
Summary: One-shot. Fanfiction terminée. L'histoire se déroule pendant l'épisode 7. Une version alternative de la fuite de Rey sur la base Starkiller.


**Et voilà ma première aventure dans le fandom SW, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy ;)**

 **Extraordinaire**

Hux sortit extrêmement satisfait de son entretien avec le Suprême Leader. Il avait totalement regagné sa confiance après le fiasco sur Jakku et mieux que ça : Kylo Ren, lui, était en train de prendre le chemin inverse. Il pouvait encore l'entendre geindre auprès de son maître et tenter vainement de se trouver des excuses. Même une fois dans le couloir, il l'entendit défendre inutilement le droit qu'il pensait avoir sur la prisonnière. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir de si extraordinaire pour l'obnubiler à ce point ? Il en devenait ridicule et défiait dangereusement leur maître.

Hux ne l'avait jamais apprécié, ils avaient beau avoir à peu près le même âge, cette caractéristique qui aurait pu les rapprocher les mettait en fait en compétition. Pour Hux, son rival n'avait pas sa place à la tête du Premier Ordre, il n'avait pas la fibre politique et à part aboyer des ordres à tort et à travers, il n'était pas vraiment un leader né. Il ne devait sa place parmi eux qu'à sa maîtrise de la Force, qu'Hux n'avait jamais remise en question, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le général avait vaguement aperçu la prise que le Chevalier de Ren avait rapportée avec lui sur le vaisseau après l'assaut de Takodana et elle ne lui avait pas semblé être un adversaire redoutable mais pour une raison inconnue, elle obsédait à présent son geôlier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené dans le quartier de détention. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il était un peu curieux de savoir ce que cette pilleuse d'épave cachait, sans compter que s'il parvenait à lui arracher, à sa manière, les informations que Ren n'avait pas réussi à obtenir, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups en s'élevant un peu plus dans l'estime de son chef et en y rabaissant son rival.

Il enclencha l'ouverture de la cellule et entra de sa démarche habituelle, le dos droit et les mains croisées derrière. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que le trooper de garde n'était pas à sa place, il était à côté de la table d'interrogatoire, face à la prisonnière comme s'ils avaient été en train de parler.

En le voyant, le soldat se mit aussitôt au garde à vous et recula d'un pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Hux d'une voix froide.

\- Je m'apprêtais à resserrer les liens de la prisonnière, monsieur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle... Elle m'a demandé de la libérer.

Hux resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'était pas sensible à la Force mais il savait comment ça fonctionnait et ce que cela permettait aux initiés de faire. Il avait déjà vu Snoke et même cet incapable de Ren à l'œuvre et le Suprême Leader lui-même avait testé sa résistance à la suggestion. Il était impensable de mettre un faible d'esprit à la tête d'une armée aussi puissante que celle du Premier Ordre. Et aujourd'hui, tout cela lui permettait de savoir exactement ce que la prisonnière avait tenté de faire, visiblement sans succès.

\- Rompez.

Le trooper salua à nouveau et sortit sans discuter, trop content d'être pris au sérieux et non pas accuser de mensonge et de trahison. Hux attendit d'être seul et contourna lentement la table d'interrogatoire. Effectivement, la prisonnière de Kylo Ren était extraordinaire... Elle était extraordinairement banale.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il rectifia sa pensée : elle était aussi extraordinairement idiote. Si son uniforme et son maintien n'avait pu la renseigner sur sa position, le comportement respectueux du trooper aurait au moins pu la mettre sur la voie. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'une misérable pilleuse d'épaves, que pouvait-elle bien savoir du fonctionnement hiérarchique d'une organisation telle que le Premier Ordre ? Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se redressa, fixa intensément son regard dans le sien et reprit :

\- Vous allez me libérer de mes entraves et sortir de la cellule sans verrouiller la porte.

Hux haussa un sourcil.

\- Vos tours de passe-passe ne fonctionneront pas avec moi.

Elle était encore plus bête qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais il devait lui reconnaître une certaine audace qu'il apprécia. Il sourit intérieurement de sa mine déconfite en se demandant si Ren avait fait la même tête lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché de fouiller son esprit. D'après ce qu'il avait capté de la conversation entre le maître des Chevaliers de Ren et le Suprême Leader, la fille lui avait résisté. Il avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit pour en extraire la carte menant à Skywalker et il avait échoué. Soit Ren était encore plus incompétent qu'il ne le croyait, et il n'avait aucun mal à tendre assez franchement vers cette option étant donné le peu d'estime qu'il lui attribuait, soit... soit la fille n'était peut-être pas si inintéressante que ça.

Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Sa mine défaite dut à sa tentative d'évasion ratée s'était transformée en une expression farouche devant le silence prolongé de son interlocuteur. Elle était jeune et terrifiée derrière sa fausse assurance. Une vraie sauvage.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- De là où vous m'avez capturé.

Cette petite était certes terrifiée mais elle ne manquait pas de toupet.

\- Je ne t'ai pas capturé.

\- Vous, Kylo Ren, aucune différence, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Hux leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant légèrement. Il espérait bien ne rien avoir avec Kylo Ren. Reprenant l'inspection de sa prisonnière, il détailla un peu plus précisément son physique. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, elle était jeune et plutôt petite mais elle semblait forte et musclée, taillée par la rudesse d'une vie sur une planète désertique et sous cette couche de crasse elle était sûrement jolie. Elle avait l'air tellement brut. Simple et grossière, comme un diamant vierge qu'il pourrait façonner de ses mains.

\- As-tu vu la carte que nous recherchons ?

\- Pourquoi me poser la question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

Maintenant il connaissait la réponse, Kylo Ren n'avait pas menti, elle avait vraiment vu la carte menant à Skywalker. Peut-être qu'il devrait la torturer pour la lui arracher, il était étonnant que Ren n'y ait pas pensé. Habituellement, il n'utilisait ses méthodes personnelles qu'en dernier recours. Cédant à sa curiosité pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il délaissa la prisonnière et se rendit au panneau de contrôle de la cellule. Tapant son code d'accès, il chercha ensuite les enregistrements vidéo auxquels étaient soumises toutes les cellules du quartier de détention. Il remonta jusqu'à visionner l'intégralité de l'entretien entre les deux autres. Comme d'habitude, Ren en avait fait des caisses, jouant sur la psychologie et la mise en scène dramatique pour tenter de la faire craquer. Mais lorsqu'il tenta réellement de posséder l'esprit de la pilleuse d'épave, Hux vit à quel point la résistance qu'il avait rencontré les avait pris de cours l'un comme l'autre. Elle était peut-être également sensible à la Force mais elle ignorait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et ils ne devaient pas être si insignifiants que ça si elle avait réussi à repousser Ren. Il revint se placer face à elle.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me communiquer les informations que nous recherchons ?

Décontenancée par son ton aimable et sa voix douce, elle lui jeta un regard abasourdit mais ne perdit cependant rien de sa verve.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- Il y a sûrement quelque chose que tu désires ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, des crédits, des portions alimentaires ou bien un vaisseau peut-être ?

\- Vous voulez m'acheter ?

\- Evidemment.

Cette fois-ci elle resta bien sans voix et Hux en profita pour reprendre.

\- Le Premier Ordre est une organisation riche et puissante et nous ne sommes pas tous aussi barbares que… ceux à qui tu as pu avoir affaire jusqu'ici. Si tu me donnes ce que je recherche je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi en échange.

\- Kylo Ren ne me laissera jamais partir.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça mais elle était certaine que c'était la vérité. En retournant son pouvoir contre lui-même, elle lui avait fait peur, elle l'avait senti en lui alors qu'elle prononçait les mots fatidiques si profondément inscrit dans son esprit qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à les lire. _Non, c'est toi... qui a peur. Tu as peur d'être moins fort que Dark Vador »_. Elle détestait cet homme, ce monstre, pourtant lorsqu'il avait retiré son masque et qu'elle avait vu son visage, jeune, imparfait et terriblement humain, sa haine s'était déjà un peu atténuée mais lorsqu'elle s'était sentie plonger dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle avait discerné et éprouvé toutes ses émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, une bouffé de compassion l'avait submergée. Puis il s'était brutalement retiré et ils avaient retrouvés tous les deux leurs vraies places : elle, la prisonnière enchaînée et lui, le geôlier dangereux. Elle lui avait fait peur, bien trop peur pour qu'il ne la libère en échange des informations qu'elle pourrait donner. Cependant son interlocuteur semblait avoir un avis différent.

\- Kylo Ren n'est pas là, moi si.

Elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter devant cet ennemi aimable. C'était assez perturbant. Après l'intrusion agressive de Kylo, la négociation pacifique et les manières d'Hux détonaient de façon troublante. Ce dernier attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne une décision. Son offre était plus qu'alléchante car il n'avait pas menti, le Premier Ordre avait vraiment les moyens de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait mais elle ne le réalisait sûrement pas, peut-être qu'il avait été trop vague dans sa proposition et même si elle avait tenu tête à Kylo Ren, il réalisa qu'il l'effrayait encore et qu'elle le pensait sûrement plus puissant que lui, elle se trompait. Il avait le soutien du Suprême Leader, ce qui n'était plus le cas du Chevalier de Ren et si elle lui offrait Skywalker sur un plateau, il ne doutait pas que Snoke le laisserait lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait. A moins que le Suprême Leader n'ai prit au sérieux les dires de son apprenti selon lesquels la fille avait une puissante maîtrise de la Force. Si c'était le cas, il ne doutait pas que Snoke voudrait la rencontrer sans tarder voir même voudrait la convertir et la former.

Cette idée donna des frissons à Hux pour deux raisons. Cette option pouvait soit le confronter à un nouveau Kylo Ren, un nouveau rival auprès de Snoke, encore un enfant caché sous un masque… Soit, il pouvait gagner sa confiance, s'approprier sa fidélité et une fois affutée par l'apprentissage de Snoke, elle deviendrait la plus redoutable des armes à son service. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il extorque les renseignements sur Skywalker de manière pacifique, de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne son avantage à l'avoir comme allié.

\- Alors ? Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Je ne vous donnerais rien !

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, il n'y a vraiment rien que tu désires plus que tout au monde ? Je peux le trouver pour toi, je peux te l'offrir.

Elle se troubla. Ce pouvait-il qu'il dise vrai ? Ce pouvait-il que cet homme soit assez puissant pour retrouver ses parents ? Bien évidemment. Il était à la tête de la plus grande armée de la galaxie, il devait avoir des crédits illimités et n'aurait qu'un mot à dire pour que les milliers d'hommes à son service ne se précipitent à la recherche de ses parents.

Rey secoua brusquement la tête. Comme elle n'avait pas vendu BB-8 à Unkar Plutt pour des mois de nourriture, elle ne vendrait par Luke Skywalker, le dernier Jedi, au Premier Ordre même si elle savait qu'elle passait sûrement à côté de la seule réelle chance de retrouver ses parents ou tout du moins de s'épargner encore des années à les attendre dans l'enfer qu'était Jakku... Dans l'optique où elle pourrait y retourner et où Unkar Plutt accepterait encore de lui acheter quoi que ce soit après qu'elle lui ait volé un vaisseau et détruit la moitié de sa boutique évidemment.

\- Je ne vous donnerais rien, répéta-t-elle d'une voix résignée.

\- Tu as peur de lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai peur de personne ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en avant et abandonna son ton diplomatique pour une voix plus douce.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais si tu étais sous ma protection tu n'aurais rien à craindre de lui.

\- Je… je ne veux pas de votre protection.

Il avait deviné qu'elle avait prit sa décision, la décision d'être fidèle à ce qu'elle pensait être juste mais tout espoir de la prendre sous sa coupe n'était pas encore perdu pour lui. Même si elle refusait de lui donner les informations qu'il cherchait, il était certain que le Suprême Leader ne résisterait pas à l'envie de la former ou tout du moins de la tester et il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance avant que le Grand Snoke ou Ren ne revienne la chercher dans sa cellule et ne la convertissent… ou l'anéantissent.

Comment gagner sa confiance en quelques minutes à peine ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Une solution qui pourrait très bien lui coûter sa place ou même sa tête si Snoke venait à l'apprendre mais il ne l'apprendrait pas et elle n'irait pas bien loin. Elle se ferait reprendre après quelques heures à peine et serait à nouveau leur prisonnière sauf que cette fois-ci elle aurait une dette envers lui et s'en méfierait encore moins. Il aurait commencé à gagner son estime et sa loyauté et il était certain qu'elle s'en souviendrait lorsqu'elle commencerait son entrainement auprès de Snoke et qu'elle aurait besoin de compagnie ou d'aide. Oui, il était impensable qu'elle se rapproche de Ren, ce dernier ne pourrait que la considérer comme une rivale, on n'avait jamais vu un adepte de la Force avoir deux apprentis en même temps.

Il lui sourit doucement puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le panneau de contrôle de la cellule. D'une manœuvre habile, il contourna les protections virtuelles, désactiva l'enregistrement vidéo et déverrouilla ses entraves. Elle se redressa, massa un peu ses poignets puis se leva lentement pour lui faire face d'un air méfiant. Hux fit un pas sur le côté et lui désigna la sortie.

\- Tu es libre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne diras rien. Même sous l'influence de la Force, tu as déjà prouvé que tu valais mieux que Kylo Ren dans ce domaine, et je vois dans ton regard que la torture ne fonctionnera pas non plus avec toi. Tu es forte et déterminé. A quoi bon te garder ici si tu ne nous ais d'aucune utilité ?

\- Mais vous…

Elle allait lui demander pourquoi il ne la tuait pas dans ce cas mais elle se retint, inutile de lui donner des idées. Au lieu de ça elle préféra dire :

\- Est-ce que vous allez avoir des ennuis pour m'avoir libéré ?

Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Elle se souciait de lui ? Quelle idiote ! Quel genre d'adversaire se soucie des problèmes que peut rencontrer son ennemi si ce n'est pour lui en causer plus encore ? Mais il avait vu juste, elle tombait la tête la première dans son piège et commençait déjà à s'attacher à lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas de problème car personne ne le saura jamais et ne te fais pas d'illusion, je te libère de cette cellule et uniquement de cette cellule. Lorsque tu auras franchi cette porte tu te seras seule.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne nous sers à rien.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas simplement me tuer ou me faire tuer.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps, il fallait qu'elle sache. Peut être que derrière ce maintien guindé et cet attitude faussement désinvolte se cachait un autre Finn, un autre soldat du Premier Ordre qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de fuir ou de passer dans l'autre camp.

\- Même si je constate l'efficacité des résultats obtenus, je ne suis pas forcément friand des méthodes employées en temps de guerre et si je peux les éviter je ne m'en prive pas.

Elle fit deux pas pressés vers lui.

\- Alors partez avec moi. La Résistance vous accueillera, elle l'a déjà fait pour d'autres déserteurs !

C'était s'avancer un peu vite car, après tout, elle avait été capturée sans savoir que Finn avait rejoint Han au début de la bataille sur Takodana et qu'il avait finalement décidé de rester après son enlèvement. Mais elle était certaine que des gens qui luttaient pour le bien de la galaxie ne pourraient refuser l'asile à un réfugié, surtout s'il était haut placé et pouvait fournir des informations précieuses en échange.

Le général cacha sa colère, elle parlait de FN-2187 qui avait pris la fuite après avoir fait libérer le pilote de la Résistance fait prisonnier par Kylo Ren. Il avait entendu parler de cet incident à de nombreuses reprises. Depuis, au moindre faux pas, au moindre mot plus haut que l'autre, cet abruti de Ren ne manquait pas de le remettre à sa place en lui rappelant cet échec cuisant.

Malgré tout, sa proposition était tentante, s'enfuir avec elle, infiltrer la Résistance, puis la livrer toute entière à Snoke, hauts gradés, coordonnées des bases et déserteurs compris, ça lui assurerait une gloire éternelle mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ce plan aurait eu des chances de fonctionner s'il avait été planifié à l'avance et si le Grand Snoke en avait été informé. Là, il passerait pour un déserteur à son tour et il n'était pas sûr que même en ramenant la tête de Luke Skywalker à Snoke celui-ci ne le considère pas comme un opportuniste changeant de camp à chaque rebondissement.

Il aurait du mal à expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il devait d'abord la rattacher à la table pendant quelques heures avant de partir avec elle. Non, il devait oublier ce plan et revenir à son initial : libérer la fille puis la faire reprendre afin qu'elle lui accorde sa loyauté en premier lieu, même une fois formé au côté obscur par Snoke.

\- Je ne peux pas partir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mes hommes paieraient pour ma trahison et je ne le permettrais pas.

Elle sourit doucement, convaincue de sa bonne volonté et il grimaça légèrement en retour.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit : passé cette porte vous serez seule.

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom, dit-elle en ignorant son avertissement.

\- Armitage Hux. Général Armitage Hux.

\- Merci Armitage.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains et la serra brièvement puis s'enfuit comme un courant d'air, rapide et furtive. Un peu troublé par le geste de la jeune femme, Hux se reprit fermement, il relança les enregistrements vidéo après avoir effacé toutes traces de son passage puis partit à la recherche du trooper qu'il avait renvoyé. Son plan était en marche.

Hux, suivit de deux troopers, progressait difficilement dans la couche de neige épaisse. Les bois sombres étaient sporadiquement éclairés de jaune, de rouge et d'orange par les explosions en provenance de l'oscillateur thermique que les rebelles venaient de détruire.

Il aurait déjà dû être à bord d'une navette en direction du _Supremacy_ , au lieu de ça il crapahutait dans la neige à la recherche de ce bon à rien de Ren qui était parti à la poursuite de la prisonnière. C'était déjà impensable qu'elle ait pu sortir de la base sans être reprise, il n'avait pas intérêt à la laisser s'échapper où il aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué que l'attaque de leur ennemi sur la base Starkiller au même moment avait fait passer la capture de l'évadée au second plan mais, que diable, c'était une jeune femme seule et désarmée dans une base gigantesque et pleine à craquer de stormtroopers comment pouvait-elle leur échapper ?

Au détour d'un rocher, il trouva un arbre massif presque entièrement découpé de bas en haut par un sabre laser, du Kylo Ren tout craché, brutal et sans raffinement, mais cela lui permit de remonter sa piste facilement. Une autre explosion secoua toute la base, manquant de le projeter au sol. Mais où étaient-ils bon sang ? Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent sans tarder une navette d'évacuation où ils sauteraient tous les cinq -lui, les deux troopers, Ren et la fille- en même temps que la base. Enfin, il distingua une forme sombre allongée dans la neige. Se pouvait-il que cet idiot ait tué la fille ? Avec stupeur, il découvrit en s'approchant que le corps au sol n'était pas celui de sa prisonnière mais celui du geôlier. Kylo Ren était inconscient, le visage et une partie de l'uniforme au niveau du torse barré d'une effroyable plaie. Impossible que ce soit la fille qui ait fait ça, elle ne pouvait pas déjà être si puissante, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir battu, lui, en combat singulier au sabre laser, pourtant tout lui indiquait que c'était le cas. La fureur s'empara de lui. Cet abruti n'était même pas capable de capturer une fillette sans finir à moitié mort. Comme toujours, il ruinait le moindre de ses plans par son incompétence ! La tentation de l'achever, ici et maintenant, le titilla mais le Suprême Leader ne l'apprécierait sûrement pas et il était important que rien ne vienne s'ajouter à la liste des choses qui allait sans aucun doute le désappointer dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

En regagnant sa navette, suivit de ses hommes portant Kylo Ren toujours inconscient, Hux repensa à son plan. Tout n'était pas totalement perdu, maintenant que tous avaient une idée bien précise de la puissance de cette fille, Snoke voudra sûrement remettre la main dessus et lorsque cela sera fait il n'aura qu'à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. C'était aussi simple que ça, le plan n'avait pas changé, il était simplement repoussé.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la navette et embarquèrent juste à temps pour éviter de se faire prendre dans l'implosion de la base Starkiller. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-il, une arme si magnifique, réduite à l'état de poussière par une poignée de résistants. Elle avait fait sa fierté, il avait observé la destruction du système Hosnien avec le plus grand plaisir, comme d'autres savouraient un opéra. Le fonctionnement de cette incroyable machine était pourtant enfantin, utiliser la puissance d'une étoile entière comme alimentation. Simple mais terriblement destructeur, un peu comme cette fille. Il avait sous-estimé ce dont elle était capable, même désarmée et seule dans la base. Elle avait réussi à en sortir sans se faire prendre malgré les milliers de troopers en état d'alerte, elle s'était procuré un sabre laser, il ne savait comment, puis elle avait livré combat contre Kylo Ren, un ancien Jedi, maître dans l'art du maniement du sabre laser et l'avait battu et laissé pour mort. Décidément, il comprenait de mieux en mieux la fascination de ce dernier pour la pilleuse d'épave. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire.

 **FIN**


End file.
